Bedtime Stories
by Bloodshed Gal
Summary: Two girls ran into Storm Shadow and things gone up hill from there. X-men peoples come later in chapters. Sorry bad at summary. OCx? OCx?


Bloodshed gal: yo its my first so please be easy on me. I've redone this chapter because I'm not good at reading stories.

Storm Shadow: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Try to be nice.

Bloodshed gal: Stormie Shadowy will you please say the disclaimer?

Storm Shadow: frist don't call me that. second …..Ok, I'll say the disclaimer.

Bloodshed gal: *cheers & dances* I knew you would.

Storm Shadow: *sighs* Bloodshed gal doesn't own X-men: evolution or G.I. Joe.

Bloodshed gal: Thank you, now on with the story.

* * *

In a hallway stood two 10 year old girls with their mother. The girls were pleading with their mother so they won't have to go to bed.

"Mom, I don't want to go to bed!" The 10 year old said.

"Tiny, Miny, you have to go to bed. Now!" The mother said while pushing them in their room. She tucked them in and walked to the door. Her hand on the switch but the one named Miny asked.

"Mom, will you at lest tell us a story?" Miny asked.

"Yeah, you never have told us a story before." Tiny said.

"Ok, But first I need to talk to your father." The mother said . The twins were cheering while the mother walked out the door. The mother walked down the stairs and into the living-room. She sat on the couch acrosss a man in a white suit. (We all know who it is.)

"You have to tell them sooner or later. They've been asking me where the 'Bisaeness Trips' were." The father said .

"I know, honey. I'm going to tell them……..And I know how." She said .

"How?" He asked.

"Well, they were wanting me to tell them a story. So I'll tell they how Mute and I meet you." She said.

"So you they'll put two and two together and then know about their powers?" He asked.

"Yep!" She said.

"Crystal, that's a great idea." He said.

"I know, now I'm going to go tell them the 'story'." She said. She walked up the stairs and walked to the twins room. She walked in and turned on the lights.

"Alright, let's see. What am I going to tell as a story?" She asked. She walked over to the bookshelf and pretended to look. She knew they already read those books.

"Mom, we already read those books."Tiny said .

"Ok, I'll just tell a true story." The mother said. "It all started when twins were in a restaurant kitchen………………" The real world slowly faded.

"GET OUT! FREAKS!" The restaurant owner said. Two 19 year old girls ran out the back door. They ran into an ally. The frist girl was wearing an old dirty white shirt and drity blue jeans. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were white. The second girl was wearing an old dirty black shirt and drity blue jeans. Her hair was pitch black and her eyes were black. They are both german.

"That was way to close sis." The frist girl said. She sighed as sat down. The second girl sat down too. Then she glares at her sister.

"At lest he didn't throw any knifes at us." The frist girl said. A group of gangsters walked into the ally. The twins got scared, but they didn't know someone was watching them.

"Well, look what we have here. A couple of girls in our ally."The leader said.

"Leave us alone!" The frist girl said. The gangsters steped closer.

"Now why would we do that?" The leader said. The frist girl's eyes glowed even whiter, and the second girl's eyes glowed even blacker. The frist girl shot white flames at the gangsters, and the second girl shot black flames at them. One of the gangsters grabbed the frist girl and the second girl saw this. She shot the gangster and he fell. The frist girl killed him and proceeded to shoot the other gangsters. Once they were all dead the girls sat down four a breather. The figure that was watching them jumped down from the top of building onto the ground. He was wearing a white ninja outfit.

"Impressive powers girls." The ninja said . Both girls stood straight up.

"Who are you? What do you want? Whe-" The frist girl got cut off by the ninja.

"Ok, wow. You ask way too many questions. I'm Storm Shadow. I just saw your powers so I wanted to talk to you to." He said.

"Okay, I'm Crystal and that's Mute…… She vowed on the code of silence." Crystal said.

"Am…um….a…cool?" He said. He didn't know what to say. His arch-enemy is the same way? Not a chance.

"Yeah, so what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"…. I wanted to ask you to join the cobras as my apprentices?" He asked.

"Well…….Okay! I'll join, but I do not know about Mute." She said. Mute nodded her head.

"Ok, from now on Crystal is Kristall and Mute is Stumm. The reason I charged your names is to protect your identity. Now, lets go to the so you to can meet Commander Cobra." He said.

"Okay!" Kristall said. They fallowed him onto a weird-looking plane and it took off.

They walked into a room with chairs in it. They sat down and waited for the plane to land. 2 hours later the plane landed. They walked out of it and fallowed Storm Shadow in side the base. They walked until they reached a door.

"You two stay here." He said. He walked in and closed the door. 10 minutes later the door opened and Storm Shadow said to come in. They walked in and a man wearing a mask sat at the desk. Storm Shadow closed the door and waited for the man to say something.

"So these are the girls you said was so powerful? They can join but you have to train them and your completely responsable for what they do." The Commander said. He dismissed them and they walked with Storm Shadow. He showed them to their room and it was right next to his.

"Rest up, you have training at 0600 hrs. So you need to be up and getting ready at 0500." He walked out the door. Kristall looked at the clock and it said 10:00 p.m. She sighed and laid down on the bed next to the window. Stumm laid down on the bed near the closet and fell a sleep right away. The vision slowly faded.

"Ok, time to go to sleep you two." The mother said.

"Aw, but mom. I want to know what happens." Tiny said.

"You will know what happens tomorrow before bed." The mother said.

"Okay, mom. Good night!" She said.

"Good night!" Miny said. The mother went to her room and the father is already in bed. She layed down and went to sleep.

* * *

Bloodshed gal: there, done with the first chap. And guess what!

Kristall: I'm afraid to ask.

Bloodshed gal: I'll tell you anyway, I have a twin sister in U.S.A. Why didn't mom tell me? Well, on this website her name is Melody Night.

Melody Night: Sis its good to see you. Why did dad not me of you?

Bloodshed gal: I don't know. Anyway R&R Leutez (peoplez)


End file.
